


Rescue Me

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Ep 40. Ankh did not expect to be taken in this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

To say that he was afraid, that was an understatement. To think that he would drop his guard like this. Then again, he would not fault himself. Or anyone for that matter. That matter with the Yummy aside, he was feeling very anxious over that dream he had the other night after all. He deserved a break for that.  
  
But just when he have been feeling a bit better...  
  
To think the impostor had outsmarted him... or even using a tactic the way he could have done it. The impostor has started to become more like him... hah! There was no way he would allow himself being taken away so easily! The one true Ankh was no one but him!

He was afraid, yes. Not saying because he was getting too attached to Eiji or... Hina, but he liked the feeling of being alive. To be absorbed now... when there was no guarantee that he would triumph over the impostor—  
  
"Let's return to me now...  _me_ ," said the impostor again as he slipped out from the window. Ankh frantically looked around for something to use to his aid. And just as he grabbed the single beam inside the room...  
  
"Ah!" Ankh cried out as he fought for his life. He would not have believed himself if he started crying by now. Then again, who would notice? Hina and Eiji barged in... so late!  _Why don't you do something... Eiji!  
_  
Ah! His hand slipped. At this rate, it would not be just him that would be taken away, Hina's brother's body too—eh? Why was he thinking this now—Ankh gasped as he felt someone grabbing  _his_  other hand. Ankh turned.  
  
It was Hina! What feelings he could have felt at the time when she grabbed him? Ankh turned back at the impostor. He had to cling to this body as long as he could! He need to... he had too! But he was losing a lot of medals...  
  
 _Help me! Eiji... Hina!_  
  
xxx  
  
Hina looked down towards her own hand. She bit her lips.  
  
Ankh had been tightly holding her hand after all. She might be assuming too much... but that must have meant something. Yet, even as she did tried her hardest to hold on to that—she had failed to save him.  
  
For some reason... she felt aggrieved. Just as she thought Ankh could finally be able to get friendly with her. Just when she thought, she and Ankh could get along...  
  
"Don't worry, Hina-chan. We'll get him back. We'll definitely save Ankh from them!"  
  
Deep in her heart, she really hoped Eiji would succeed.


End file.
